A Promise Fulfilled
by RobertCop3
Summary: Very short, humorous fic inspired by JojoDO's "King of Fighters: Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite." Round 1 is over, it's the night before Round 2, and a certain busty ninja has promises to keep...


**A Promise Fulfulled**

by

RobertCop3

Let me start by saying that this is inspired by the excellent fanfic "King of Fighters: Ultimate Grand Dream Kumite," a WIP by JojoDO (still a WIP as of the date I'm uploading this). If you haven't read it, go do that now. I'll wait.

... ... ...

You're back? Okay, then. There's a scene in that story where Mai promises Andy anal sex if he makes it past Round 1. My story takes place between Chapters 15 and 17 of Jojo's fic, after the two of them have gone back to their room and Mai keeps her promise.

Usually my word count is pretty high. This time, I'm doing a little writing exercise, so I'll be doing my best to keep the word count below 1,000 (or as close to that number as I can get it). Obviously, the author's notes aren't part of that count. Let me know how you think I did!

All characters are the property of SNK/Playmore. I don't own them or the video games.

* * *

 **Room 312**

As they entered their hotel room together, Andy Bogard could not stop his heart from beating a little faster. He still had concerns about this Rugal clone, but the clone would still be here tomorrow, along with the tournament, so he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind for now. He and his girlfriend, Mai Shiranui, should probably have gone straight to bed, since it had been a long, hard day, but Andy was now thinking about what Mai called out to him during his match against Mudman.

 _WIN THIS, AND YOU GET ANAL TONIGHT!_

While he wished Mai hadn't shouted that aloud in front of all their friends, Andy had still been looking forward to this. Mai had never offered him something like this before, and he was honored that she loved him enough to give him this precious gift.

Mai seemed eager for it, as well. No sooner had she shut the door and locked it when she did a quick spin in place, discarding both her red and white ninja outfit and her panties onto the floor, leaving her wearing only her wristguards and tabi socks.

Andy's eyes went wide and he felt his dick spring to attention inside his pants. Mai always got him instantly hard whenever Andy saw her naked. Almost by instinct, his hands shot out and closed around the soft globes of Mai's voluptuous breasts. Andy couldn't fit his hands around them all the way but that didn't stop him from trying.

Mai sighed with pleasure as Andy fondled her funbags. She always loved to feel his hands on her intimate places, but she didn't want to spend too much time on foreplay tonight. "It's time for the main event, Andy," she told her blond-haired lover.

Andy stopped his groping, then, his brow furrowed in concern. "You sure this won't hurt you?"

"Oh, this won't hurt me a bit," said Mai with a giggle of delight. "Go wait on the bed while I get ready." She kissed him deeply on the mouth, then entered the bathroom. Andy admired the way her tight yet plump ass swayed from side to side as she walked. It only made him want to stick his dick between those tight round butt cheeks even more...

Then Mai shut the bathroom door with a wink, so Andy quickly made his way towards the bed, stripping off all his clothes before he got there. He draped a towel over the comforter (just in case things got messy), and then sat down. The normally disciplined ninja warrior could barely keep still as Mai got ready.

"Are you ready to get your reward, Andy?" He heard a sultry female voice call from the bathroom a few minutes later.

"Hell, yes!" Andy called back.

"Then here I come!" Mai emerged from the bathroom, now completely nude, her hair undone from its ponytail and flowing down her back and shoulders... and with a large black strap-on dildo buckled around her slender waist.

Andy's jaw dropped open, his erection drooping faster than an undercooked soufflé. "Mai!" He managed to stammer. "What is... what are... what... why..."

"I promised you'd get anal," Mai said in a voice sweet enough to cause cavities. "And I'm keeping my promise."

"But, but I thought... I would... be the one who... you know... to you..."

"I never said that," Mai said as she moved closer to the bed. "I said 'win this, and you get anal,' and that's exactly what you're about to get. I'm sorry if you misunderstood me."

Andy backed away from her, stopping only when he hit the headboard of the bed. "Mai, this is very nice of you... but... but... that fight t-took more out of me than I thought. M-Maybe we should... call it a night."

Mai shook her head. "A Shiranui ninja always keeps their promises." Mai then produced a fan and an economy sized bottle of lube from... somewhere. "Now turn around."

Andy looked like he was going to do just that... but then halfway through his turn, he tried to leap off the bed. Mai had been expecting this, and tossed her fan at him with an expert flick of the wrist. A moment later, Andy felt a sharp sting as the fan struck him above his ass. A moment after that, his legs went completely numb and refused to work. He pitched forward onto his knees, upper body leaning against the headboard, his ass sticking out at a sharp angle, the perfect angle for Mai. Andy's leg paralysis would only be temporary, but it would give Mai all the time she needed.

Andy heard her getting closer. He managed to turn his head a little, saw Mai apply a generous amount of lube to the dildo, making it shine in the lamp light. It was only about ten inches but to Andy it looked a mile long.

"Mai," he said desperately. "As the man you made your promise to, I release you from your obligation. You are no longer bound to honor your word! So let's just go to bed!"

Mai ignored him, and hummed to herself as she kept lubing the dildo. Finally, she closed the distance between them, and climbed onto the bed. Andy felt the slippery tip press against his anus, and squeezed his eyes shut. "Bottoms up!" Mai cried joyfully, and then pushed forward...

* * *

"GAAAH!" Andy sat up suddenly on the bed, crying out in the darkness. Mai, who had been sleeping half on top of him, was thrown off so violently she almost fell off the bed.

Mai quickly turned on the bedside lamp and saw her boyfriend sitting there, eyes wide open, face dripping with sweat.

"Andy, what's the matter?" She asked. "Were you having a bad dream?"

Andy nodded his head, as his mind tried to come up with a believable story. "Yeah, I dreamed I was... um... fighting Krauser in the tournament... and um... for some reason he was wearing... your... um... ninja costume."

Mai gave him a blank stare, then she burst out laughing. "Andy... that's not a nightmare! That's hilarious! I'd pay good money to see that for real. If we could make that happen, Chizuru's ratings would shoot through the roof!"

"Oh, well... in my dream, Krauser wasn't wearing underwear," Andy quickly added.

Mai's laughter trailed off. "Ah, okay."

Andy quickly looked around, and looked at the bedside clock. It had been a little over an hour since he and Mai had gotten back to their room. Andy had given Mai anal, not the other way around, which had been terrific, and then he had apparently dozed off during their post-coital cuddling.

He wiped the sweat from his forehead and then settled back down onto the bed. Mai settled down alongside him, pulling the sheet over their naked bodies as she did. Andy turned slightly towards her. "Um... Mai..." he asked. "Earlier when we, I mean, when I... um..."

Mai propped herself up on one elbow. "Just say you fucked me in the ass, Andy, because you did. Don't be squeamish."

"Right," Andy said. "When I did... that. Anyway, um... did it hurt?"

"A little at first," the kunoichi admitted. "But it passed quickly. I've been using plugs for the last few days to stretch myself out, and we had plenty of lube so once the initial discomfort passed it felt really good. The important thing is: Did _you_ enjoy it?"

"Yeah, I loved it," said Andy, though Mai could tell by his tone that his heart didn't appear to be in that sentiment.

"Well, maybe we can do it again sometime," Mai offered. "I'd be happy to."

For reasons she couldn't explain, this seemed to make Andy flinch. "That's okay," he said. "We don't... have to do this again for a while."

"Um, why? You just said you loved it."

"Um, yeah... I did. I... loved it so much that... I think we should only do it on really, really special occasions."

Mai studied his face for a long moment, then she shook her head. "Okay. If that's what you want." She gave another head shake, then snuggled up next to Andy again, resting her head on his chest. "Now let's go back to sleep. We have a busy day tomorrow. And we'll need our rest if we're going to get to Round 3."

"Right." Andy turned the lamp off again. "Good night, Mai."

"Night," Mai said softly in the dark. Right before she drifted back to sleep, the ninja girl thought to herself: _I love this man to death, but there are times when I simply DO NOT understand him..._

Fin

* * *

ADDITIONAL NOTES

So... 1,429 words, not counting the author's notes, just in case anyone was curious. Too long to be a drabble, but still the shortest thing I've ever written. Please feel free to review. Until next time...


End file.
